Lullaby
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Sequel to Blossoming Within Her, takes place 5 years afterwards.


Lullaby

Lullaby   
By [Lucy][1]

  
  


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, this is written purely for entertainment. Please don't sue me I'm broke and a teenager. The song 'Bridge over Troubled Water' belongs to Simon and Garfunkel.   


  


Maria Guerin lay restlessly in her bed, rain pouring outside, it's tiny drops hitting the window and playing a quiet tune. Previously it would have soothed her, helping her fall into a sleep where she would see him and only him, but not tonight. Instead she just lay there, entangled in blankets, unable to escape her thoughts, unable to escape the ache she felt to the core of her heart, the ache left by an emptiness in her life now that he had gone. 

Turning over she put a hand on the side of the bed where just a year ago he would have laid cradling her in his arms as she slept. Many nights they lay there wide awake, just holding each other tightly, Michael kissing Maria on her tiny nose and her nuzzling against his strong chest, listening to his heart beat. Those nights they felt with every ounce of their hearts the love that radiated between them, not wanting to sleep for fear of losing that sensation for just one minute. They never did lose it, not even in their waking hours. In every look they gave each other, in the creation of their daughter, and in every touch and word that passed between them that love was reaffirmed and something totally inescapable...even now. Other times they had lay there, their little girl in the middle of both of them, watching her sleep. She lay there like an angel, her tiny thumb in a mouth so much like her mothers, her deep green, soulful eyes closed in the innocent slumber of a little child. Just seeing him look at little Isabel, Maria knew how much Michael loved their daughter. The pride that shone in his eyes every time her held her little form, or sat there playing with her on the floor made that completely evident and the day she whispered her first word "dada" Michael had called up everyone he knew just to tell them that his pride and joy had just spoken that very special word.   
  
Ever since Isabel's birth Maria had seen a new side to Michael, one which she always knew existed and one which was only meant for her and their child. He was so tender with them, the both of them and it wasn't something that had stopped with time either. He had changed diapers, given Izzy baths, even sang along with Maria when soothing their child to sleep with a lullaby. He never minded getting up to check on her in the middle of the night, often letting Maria sleep and creeping out of the room as quiet as a mouse so as not to wake her. She often found him sitting in the nursery on the rocking chair, fast asleep, Izzy asleep in his arms, her heart bursting with love through seeing something she considered so beautiful. Michael Guerin who was once a strong, quiet rebel had become a gentle, loving father and husband who would do anything for his two girls. He was so protective...so content when they were with Isabel, carrying her around on his back, or in her little papoose when she was a newborn, his hand protectively on her back, the other stroking her soft wispy hair. He even used to take her in the shower with him when she was a baby, the little girl loving splashing water at her daddy who held her protectively in his arms. 

There had been one day when it had been really hot out and little Isabel was restless. Neither Michael or Maria could get her to sleep for her afternoon nap and Maria felt her heart breaking when she saw her little girl suffering with the heat so much. Even Michael was beginning to get distraught at seeing his daughter so restless and so they decided to take her out. All of them had gone, Max, Liz and Isabel joining them and somewhere along the way they had found a little boating lake. The Guerin family sat in one boat, Liz and Max in another while Isabel watched all of them, taking photos at inopportune moments such as when Max dropped an oar into the water and fell in trying to grab it. Michael by this point had decided to be all manly and had taken off his shirt, his daughter in his arms, Maria singing to her from next to Michael, her head resting on his shoulder and gradually the little girl, due to the rocking motions of the boat had began to drift off to sleep. It had been such a memorable moment for Maria, seeing Michael who was so masculine holding their tiny little girl in his bare arms. She'd been so proud of him since Isabel's birth, so surprised at how naturally fatherhood had come to him. Stonewall Guerin really was a doting father and such a loving husband that Maria wondered why they had missed out on time they could have spent together when they were bickering all those years ago. Deep down she knew it was because he loved her too much and didn't want to see her hurt, as one day he would have to leave. That day had now been and gone and for a year she had been without the man who had been, and still was the center of her world. 

Maria smiled when she thought back to those times. When she had been breast-feeding Isabel, Michael said he had never seen anything so beautiful, anything which had been able to take his breath away as much as seeing something so natural and precious as that sight. Seeing their little girls mouth latched on to her mothers breast, Maria singing softly to her as she nursed her was something that filled Michaels heart with so much love, and for Maria nursing their daughter had been something very special too. Ever since she was born, even throughout her pregnancy Maria had felt a special bond with her daughter. She had never thought of herself as maternal, but then every time she felt her baby kick or move inside of her, or every time something threatened her well being Maria knew she would do anything for her child. Just seeing the ultrasound scans, seeing their child inside her womb on that screen with her thumb in her mouth, or with the hiccups...it made Maria feel like she was doing something she was destined to do. This baby meant more to Michael and Maria than anything had...except maybe each other.   
  
Even Amy had remarked on what a natural mother Maria was. After the initial shock of learning she was going to be a grandmother Amy, and even Sheriff Valenti had taken a large role in the upbringing of Isabel and to see Maria playing with her little girl, to see her sing to her, tuck her up in bed after reading bedtime stories, get up numerous times during the night just to check on her little angel or even jump in puddles in the rain really did warm Amy's heart. When she had found out Maria was pregnant she had been shocked. She had launched into a massive lecture about how irresponsible her and Michael had been in getting Maria pregnant when she was so young, but after seeing her daughter sit there so happy, her hand entwined in Michaels, a man who had never left her side unnecessarily, and tell her that she wanted this baby more than anything in the world Amy knew she had no choice to support them. She had been there every moment of the pregnancy, helping her little girl through it, thwacking Michael over the head with a newspaper when he had upset Maria, her hormones often being all over the place. He had never got mad though, had never for one moment lost his temper. Instead he did all he could to make her comfortable and to constantly reaffirm his love for the woman he considered his savior. 

Even when she had gone into labor he had been at her side, rubbing her back and holding her tiny hand throughout the long process, and when their little girl had came into the world he had cried. He had cried so hard that his whole body was shaking with sobs because he and Maria had created something so wonderful in an expression of love that he would never forget. Even though she had swore at him during the labor, cursed at him for making her pregnant and go through that pain he had still never wavered in his love for her, not for one minute and she knew still that even though he wasn't here now, he still loved her.   
  
Maria turned over again, still restless and unable to sleep. Tonight the pain of not having him here was tearing right into her soul and there wasn't a thing that she could do about it. She looked at her wedding ring, the starlight sparkling off it as it shone through the window of her room. Their wedding had been one of the most amazing days of her young life. They had waited until little Isabel was three years old, making sure that both were ready for the commitment of marriage and that both truly did want it. When she was pregnant she was sure Michael would run, but he never had run, never even left her side...he loved her that much and it amazed her. She had never been as nervous as she had been that day, nor as happy. The thought of being Mrs Michael Guerin was something she had only dreamed about before and here she was, in a long white gown, her blonde hair falling in ringlets around her heart shaped face, with Izzy, Liz and little Isabel all dressed up around her in baby blue gowns holding white lily's ready to walk behind her as she entered the church. 

Walking down that aisle and seeing Michael completely took her breath away. Ever since he had proposed he had been adamant about a church wedding. He intended to have it done right he said because there was only one woman he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, Max at his side being Michaels best man also dressed up and breathtakingly handsome also...or so Liz said, Maria only had eyes for Michael. As she approached him she saw how nervous he was, she saw his hand shaking. He was also standing, his mouth wide open at the sight of Maria, dressed like an angel, walking down that aisle towards him, later to be his wife. As they exchanged vows all she could look at was him...he was the only thing visible to her that day, the only thing she wanted to see. Tears streamed down her face as they were pronounced husband and wife, tears streamed down his face too as he leaned in to kiss her, everything he felt for her being expressed in that one tender kiss. Seeing Michael cry made it evident just how much he loved her and their family, she seemed to be the only person he felt able to do it in front of except maybe Max. She was his rock, that she knew and had known since the day he arrived at her house in tears after Hank-his foster father- had got increasingly violent and it had been cemented in her mind since the evening he asked her to come over to his apartment, a night where they consummated their love and on which Isabel had been created. A night where he told her he had to leave, though he had chosen her over his destiny in the end and stayed on Earth, the same Michael Guerin who had previously fought so hard to find a way home for the Royal four. 

The year after that was the most amazing of both of their lives so far. Being a family, being husband and wife had somehow deepened the already profound love that both shared for each other, and even the simplest domestic tasks made each immensely happy. Never had she got tired of having her husband at her side and even when they argued they always made up, both unable to stay mad at each other because of the strength of the love they felt. And having Isabel around, their child, just made everything more perfect. Michael loved being a father. He was involved in every aspect of his little girls upbringing, changing diapers, reading bedtime stories, taking little Isabel out on her bike, taking her to school and singing to her when she was upset, though that was mostly Maria's job. As Michael had always said she had a much better voice than he did, though Isabel loved his just the same as her moms. He even looked after her, no protesting about doing it either, when Maria went out with Liz who had a son with Max the same age as Isabel. 

The guys often found themselves looking after the kids and often looked after them together, but neither minded because being a parent had come naturally and seeing Liz and Maria with their children and seeing how much they did for them only made the guys want to give them a break sometimes. Even Isabel, Max and Michaels sister, and little Isabel's godmother played a huge part in her upbringing, taking her out and looking after her whenever she was needed and even when she wasn't. Little Isabel was the apple of her namesakes eye, as was little Alexander, Max and Liz's youngest child and though she didn't have any children of her own it was obvious that Isabel's maternal instincts were strong and that she would be a good mother one day. It was also obvious just how much she would've liked Alex to have been the father of her children. Not a day passed when she didn't think of him, or long for him to be back in her life, everyone in the group sensed this, even the children who always had a sweet kiss for their aunt when they knew she was lonely. She had told them about Alex ever since they had been babies, telling them stories of how he took care of her and how much she loved him. They had grown up with him around them, and in some inexplicable way knew he'd never leave and knew he was always right there with them. Even in death he was still with Isabel and she wouldn't have asked for it to be any other way, she couldn't see any end to the grief, however her family and friends provided a precious release from it and helped her out more than they knew. 

Then the day had come when Michael had broken the news. He had been quiet all day and Maria had immediately sensed what was the matter. Max's son was in trouble and he, Isabel and Max needed to leave and save his child's life. That day Maria's world shattered. Watching Michael play with little Isabel who was so oblivious to her precious daddy's leaving that night broke her heart. She was too young to understand why her daddy cried while playing with her, crying though a smile of pride constantly shone on his face, and too young to understand why her mommy's heart was breaking and why she clung on to Michael for dear life, and him to her. They all loved each other so much, Maria was Michael's world, and he hers and little Isabel, though totally unplanned was something both adored and could never imagine being without. Now Michael was going to have to leave his two precious girls behind and he didn't know how he could ever do that, how he could walk away from them not knowing when he would come back. He wanted to stay, he wanted to stay with the love of his life and their little girl, but he had a duty and it was one he couldn't escape from. Seeing Maria stand there, her arms wrapped around herself, tears glistening in her green eyes as he told her made him feel like a dagger had gone straight through his heart, and watching his little girl smile at him as if everything was all right made him ache inside. He wanted to hold the both of them and never let them go, and he knew in his heart he never would no matter how far away from them he was. He wanted to watch his child grow up, he wanted to see his beautiful and passionate wife wake up next to him every morning, smiling that thankful smile that confirmed in his mind the strong love she felt for him. He wanted to feel her tender touch forever and her warm skin pressed against his as they consummated the love that they felt, and now here he was knowing he had to let go. 

"You know I have to do this right," he told Maria that night as they stood under the starlit sky, Isabel resting on her mothers hip and Max, Liz and the bigger Isabel saying their goodbyes also. 

"Yeah baby I know." she replied tenderly wiping the tears that were falling away from his cheek. "I love you so much Michael." Maria told him breaking down. "I always have ever since I first saw you." 

"I love you too," he told her. "You're my world Maria, you and little Izzy and I don't ever want you to stop thinking that you're not because you will never stop meaning what you do to me. You're the first person I ever let inside to see the real me, and you're gonna be the only one that ever does because you're my wife, you're the center of my world and I love you so much." he told her stroking her face. Maria, tears now streaming down her cheeks handed their little girl over to her father. 

"Cutie daddy's going away for a while. I know you probably can't understand a word I'm saying to you but I'm gonna say it anyway just in case because you are so smart. Daddy loves you so much baby girl, watching your mom carry you inside of her...watching you grow up to be so beautiful has meant so much to me. You have changed me darling, I never thought I would be a good father but here I am so proud of my adorable little girl, having loved every moment that I have spent with you and your mother in my life. I will never, ever stop loving you and wherever I am will be watching over you always. I love you sweetheart," he told his little girl before kissing her on the forehead and hugging her tightly then handing her to Isabel who started crying at the thought of leaving the child she thought so much of behind. 

Maria stood back in front of him. 

"Make sure she knows her daddy loves her. Thank you so much for bringing her into my life." 

"Thank you for bringing her into mine." Maria told him looking over at her little girl who now sensing something was wrong had started to cry in Isabel's arms. 

"Oh Michael." Maria sighed breaking down, Michael taking her into his strong arms. 

"Shush." he comforted. "I promise you I'll be back. I could never leave you longer than I have to; I love you way too much for that. I know this hurts, I know it's making your heart feel like it's going to break because mine feels exactly the same but wherever I am I'll always be with you Maria. I will never stop loving you, or little Izzy." 

"I'll never stop loving you either. You make sure you get back safe okay because I want my husband home in one piece." she told him kissing both of his eyelids. 

"I'll do my best," he whispered into her ear then leaning down to kiss her passionately. 

Maria walked over to Isabel and took her little namesake out of her arms. Isabel gave the child one last kiss on the forehead before hugging Maria. 

"Look after her Maria." she whispered. 

"Always." Maria replied kissing her little girl on the cheek as she walked back to join Liz who had her son at her side having just said goodbye to Max. 

"You look after your mom for me okay slugger, you're the man of the house until daddy comes home." Max told little Alex as he knelt down in front of him. The little boy nodded and then enveloped his dad in a big hug. 

"I love you daddy." 

"I love you too Alex." Max told his son, holding him tight before picking him up and facing Liz. 

"You're my world Liz. Whatever happened with Tess I want you to know you were the one who always meant so much to me. When you came into my life it was as if it lit up and has been ever since and us having Alex here...thank you for loving me Liz and thank you for giving me a son." 

"Always Max." Liz whispered through her own tears. "You come back safe you hear." 

Max kissed his son on the forehead and then Liz. 

"I've got too much here not to." he replied. 

"All that stuff with Tess...you broke my heart Max but the past few years have been the best in my life. I love you so much...I always have loved you whatever and I want you to know that I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back." 

"I'll come back, I promise you Liz. I love you too and Alex, you guys are my life and that will never change." 

Max handed his son back to Liz and then hugged them both. 

"Goodbye Liz." 

"Bye Max." she replied, tears streaming down her face and she held her son tightly. 

Max walked over to where Michael and Isabel were standing, all turned to face the two women and their children. 

"I love you." Michael mouthed to Maria, his heart being torn to pieces as he watched his angel cry. 

"I love you," she mouthed back to him, taking in the picture of him standing under the starlight to remember everyday he was gone. 

"And I love you too Izzy, daddy loves you so much." he told his child as Max put a hand on an emotional Michaels shoulder and with that the three of them gave one last wave and started walking away to undertake the mission to save Max's son. 

The past year had been the hardest time in Maria's life, and she knew in Liz's too. Being parted from Max and Michael left an emptiness within the both of them that couldn't be filled until both returned home. Maria always knew she loved Michael, but she hadn't realized just how much until she wasn't able to show him anymore. Wasn't able to hold him close or touch his face, or snuggle up against him in bed or while they were watching a movie. Little Isabel missed her daddy terribly also as did Max's little boy Alex so both Liz and Maria had pulled together and were trying the best they could to reassure both children just how much their fathers adored them while trying to conceal the heartache they both were feeling inside. For Maria having Liz around had been like a beacon for her, helping her through the pain, but little Isabel was the angel who had been Maria's savior. Everyday she saw more and more of Michael in her baby girl and everyday the love she held for her child grew. She loved everything about being a mother, she loved doing all the little things like making Isabel dinner and sitting at the table with her while she ate, she loved the way that when Izzy had nightmares she'd snuggle up to Maria as if she was the only one who could keep her safe, she even loved making a mess of Michaels apartment where they lived when her and Isabel were dancing round the house to CDs or playing dress up. That little girl really had changed her life for the better, and every hard day she was the one Maria lived for, just waiting for Michael to return home. 

Nights like this one were the worst. Nights which were cold and wet and where Maria turned over in an empty bed just wishing Michael were there by her side. 

"Mommy." came a little voice from the doorway. 

Maria turned over to see her little girl standing there holding her teddy. 

"What's up baby girl?" Maria asked sitting up in bed. 

"I had a dream about daddy." Isabel told her mother in her cute little 5-year-old voice. 

"Come here sugar." Maria told her daughter fondly, patting the bed beside her. 

Isabel ran up to her mother and crawled into bed next to her. Maria put an arm around her daughter then kissing her little nose. 

"What did you dream?" Maria asked softly. 

"I saw daddy and he spoke to me." Isabel told her mother, looking up at her with her big green eyes. 

"What did he say?" Maria asked quietly, looking proudly at the little girl herself and Michael had created. 

"That he's coming home, and aunt Isabel and uncy Max." she replied. 

"Was it a good dream?" Maria asked. 

Isabel nodded. 

"Why'd you come in here then sweetie?" Maria asked. 

"Daddy said to give you a hug cos you're lonely." Isabel replied hugging her mom. 

"Your daddy loves you very much, you know that right honey?" Maria told her daughter. 

Isabel nodded. 

"He loves you very much too. He told me." Isabel replied. 

"What do you say we go get some cocoa? Would you like that?" Maria asked, a smile forming on her face at the sensitivity of her little girl. 

The little girl nodded. 

Maria got out of bed and pulled on a robe, then getting a blanket out of a drawer, wrapping Isabel up in it and carrying her downstairs, tenderly kissing her on the forehead as they went, love surging through her. Reaching the kitchen she sat Isabel on the counter and wrapped her up warm and went about making two cups of cocoa. 

"You alright up there sweetie?" Maria asked getting two mugs out of the cupboard, looking wistfully at the pictures of herself, Isabel and Michael before he had to go. 

"Uh huh mommy." the little girl replied cuddling up to her teddy bear. 

When she had finished Maria went over to the counter rubbing her nose gently against her daughters. 

"Come here cutie." Maria told the curly blond haired angel who sat in front of her, then picking her up and taking her into the lounge, setting her down on the sofa where she joined her a few minutes later with two cups of cocoa. 

Maria snuggled up to her little girl. 

"Do you dream about daddy often baby?" 

Isabel nodded. 

"Do you mommy?" the child asked. 

"Yeah baby girl I do." 

"You lonely mommy?" Isabel asked. 

"I miss your dad honey, but I could never, ever be lonely when I have you in my life." Maria told her daughter truthfully. 

Little Isabel smiled. 

"Now, how bout sharing your blanket with your mom." Maria told her daughter smiling, the two of them then launching into a tickling fight and fits of giggles. 

Ten minutes and a cup of cocoa later little Isabel was half asleep, her head resting on her mothers lap. Maria sighed with happiness seeing her daughter so peaceful. Smiling with wonderment over how herself and Michael had created and raised such a beautiful little angel, she tenderly picked the little girl up, still wrapped in her blanket and headed upstairs. Pushing the door open to Isabel's room she laid her down on her bed, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. She then turned on the nightlight, looked at her beautiful child once more, kissed her again on her little nose and then walked to the door. 

"Love you mommy." Isabel told Maria nearly asleep. 

"Love you too baby." Maria replied smiling. 

"Where's teddy?" Isabel then asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. 

"Shush. I'll go get him okay. You shut your eyes and try to sleep okay. I'll be back in a minute." Maria told Isabel quietly. 

Maria carefully made her way down stairs being careful not to stand on any of Isabel's toys which may be lurking in the dark. She found teddy on the sofa where they had been sitting and hugging it close she made her way back to Isabel's room. Creeping silently into the room she walked over to her daughter who was now fast asleep. She tucked the teddy into the little girls arms, and then kissing her once again she walked back to her lonely room and crawled into bed. 

She didn't know how long she had been laying there, her eyes closed and thoughts of Michael running through her head, she didn't even know when she became aware of another presence in the room. All she knew was that one moment she felt so alone and the next someone's arms were around her and all feelings of loneliness flowed away. 

Turning over she snuggled into the figure next to her breathing in the scent. She could feel hot tears falling onto her face, but not her own and a tender hand running a finger down her cheek as if to make sure she was real, every touch being cherished. 

"Michael?" Maria whispered, her eyes still closed as she thought this was all a dream. 

"Yes sweetheart. I'm back. I'm home" he whispered in her ear. 

Hearing his voice Maria's eyes immediately opened. 

"This is a dream." she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. "It's all a dream and I'm just gonna wake up on my own again with a broken heart." 

"No baby you're not, I won't let that happen." Michael whispered tracing his finger down the outline of Maria's face. 

Maria, not able to believe this was happening closed her eyes tightly. 

"This isn't happening." she cried. 

Michael, feeling guilty for the pain he had put her through turned on the bedside lamp on his side of the bed. 

"Turn over to face me." 

Maria lay still, unwilling to have her heart broken if this was all in her imagination. 

Tenderly he put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her over to face him. Her eyes were closed tightly yet still he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Still he knew she was the love of his life, his angel, his Maria. 

"Open your eyes. Come on baby open them." he urged her. 

Maria slowly opened her eyes. 

"Oh my god." she spoke softly tears streaming down her face. She reached out a shaking hand and cupped Michael's cheek as tears fell from his own eyes. "You're really here." 

Michael nodded. 

Maria burst into tears. Michael pulled her towards him and enveloped her in his strong arms. Immediately she snuggled into his chest, her body shaking with sobs. 

"I'm home." he whispered into her hair. 

"Me too." she told him then looking up into his eyes which were filled with love. 

"I've wanted this for so long...Michael I've missed you so much, I've missed holding you, kissing you..." 

"I've missed you too. When I was there it felt as if my heart were breaking, like there was some sort of hole inside me that couldn't be filled until I had you and Izzy back in my life. I never knew I could love until I met you Maria and I do love you...so much it hurts." 

"Oh Michael I love you too." she told him kissing both his eyelids which he closed as tears fell. "I never stopped." 

Michael took Maria's hands in his own and kissed each of them, then he stroked her face. Leaning towards each other they then kissed, a kiss so beautiful and passionate that so many images flashed in Maria's mind that she couldn't recollect them all. She could however feel, with all her being the undying love Michael felt for her. 

"Welcome home space boy." she told him resting her forehead against his and smiling. 

Michael smiled through his tears, the sight of seeing her smile making him realize that just by his being here he was helping her fragile heart to mend. Oh how he had missed that smile. 

"Same too you sweetheart. Wherever you are...that's my home, even if it does involve cooking, cleaning and running around after Izzy." 

Maria smiled snuggling up against him and breathing in deeply the scent of him, Michael relishing being able to hold his wife's beautiful body once again. 

"Michael what's that noise." she asked as they lay there entwined. "It's coming from Izzy's room." She then told him, taking his hand and pulling him up from the bed, both clinging on to each other never wanting to let go again. 

Silently they crept along the hallway. As they got closer they could hear a female voice singing. 

Maria glanced at Michael, a puzzled look on her face. Quietly she pushed the door open to reveal little Isabel laying with her head an a women lap, smiling as her namesake sang to her gently, stroking her blond hair and kissing her forehead. 

Maria turned to Michael smiling. 

"She missed her so much. I couldn't say no." he told Maria who smiled. 

Maria gently led Michael into the room, his daughter's eyes lighting up as she saw her daddy enter. 

"Look who's home cutie." Maria told little Isabel as Michael walked over to the bed, the older Isabel then getting up and waling over to Maria. 

"You've done good." she whispered into her ear. "She's adorable." 

"I know." Maria replied watching as Michael picked little Isabel up and swung her around, then holding her closely to him and kissing her over and over again. 

"Daddy." the little girl cried cheerfully nuzzling her head against her father's neck. 

"Didn't I tell you I was coming home Iz?" he asked the little girl who nodded, rubbing her nose against her fathers. "Man, look how much you've grown. You have got so beautiful, just like your mom." he told her. 

"Are you staying now daddy?" the child asked. 

Michael nodded. 

"Leaving you and your mom hurt me so much right here." he told her putting a hand to his heart. "I don't think I could ever leave you again." He told the little girl truthfully, kissing her on the forehead again, tears of joy running down his face. 

"Don't cry daddy." the little girl whispered. 

"I'm just so glad to be home sweetheart." he told her as she played with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Look I'm gonna leave you guys to it, there's somewhere I need to go." Isabel told them sadly, though smiling at Michael's obvious joy at being back with his family. 

"You look after you mom and dad for me okay." Isabel told her little namesake, walking over to her and taking her off Michael for a second. 

"I love you aunty Izzy." the little girl told her sweetly. 

"Love you too cutie." Isabel replied giving her a huge hug. "See you soon okay." she told the child then putting her down. 

"Have a nice night okay." she told Michael giving him a hug, then walking over to Maria and giving her a hug too. 

"I don't think I ever told you this, but whatever's happened, I'm glad you're a part of our family." Isabel told her before leaving. 

Maria smiling, walked over to Michael and little Isabel and enveloped both of them in a hug, both her and Michael smiling with pride over the family they had created. 

"A few years ago I would never have thought it, but being here with you and Isabel...it makes me happier than I could've ever imagined. Who'd have thought Michael Guerin would be a family man." he told Maria smiling, stroking Isabel's hair. 

"I would. You broke my heart a lot of times Michael, but I always knew I'd be with you and that we'd be happy even if you didn't." she replied. 

Michael held them even tighter. 

Little Isabel yawned. 

"Well daddy I think our little girls tired, we should probably let her sleep." 

"I'm not tired mommy." Isabel replied then yawning again. 

"Oh I think you are." Michael replied lifting her up as Maria pulled the covers back on her bed. Gently he set her down and Maria tucked her up, each of them then kissing her. Getting up and joining hands they began to walk towards the door. 

"Will you sing to me mommy? I promise I'll go sleep?" Isabel asked sweetly. 

"Only if daddy helps." Maria commented looking at Michael who rolled his eyes. 

"Yay daddy please?" Isabel asked. 

Unable to let his little girl down Michael came and sat down on her bed, Maria joining him and sitting on his lap, Michaels hand firmly around her waist, not willing to let her go. 

Michael looked at Maria expectantly. 

"I'm thinking." she told him smiling. Then she began to sing. 

When you're weary, feeling' small   
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all.   
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough   
And friends just can't be found. 

Michael loved Maria's voice. It was beautiful just like she was. To him she was everything, and to her so was he and just being part of this family, knowing that they had created this beautiful child that lay in front of them filled his heart with a kind of joy he never thought he'd experience. 

Like a bridge over troubled waters   
I will lay me down.   
Like a bridge over troubled waters   
I will lay me down. 

Maria looked at Michael, his dark eyes shining. He was so handsome, so strong, and he was hers, she knew it from the way he held her, from what she saw every time they kissed or made love and she knew it from the way he looked at her. They were so very much in love with each other and with their little girl who was the image of her mother. He was her home, and she his and now he was back and neither ever wanted to let each other go again.   


When you're down and out, when you're on the street   
When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you.   
I'll take your part, Oh when darkness comes   
And pain is all around 

Michael looking at his daughter who was drifting peacefully off to sleep in front of them softly began to join in with his wife. 'His wife' he never had been able to get used to those words. Their wedding truly was one of the happiest days of his life, just seeing her walk down the aisle, his angel, his Maria filled his eyes with tears of joy. She truly had been the first one to see him, and when he was with her he knew he didn't need to hold back. He had cried like a baby that day, he did lots when he was with her, but it wasn't because he was sad, it was because he was filled with so much love. 

Like a bridge over troubled waters   
I will lay me down.   
Like a bridge over troubled waters   
I will lay me down. 

Maria rested her head back against Michael's chest as they sung, listening to the steady beating of his strong heart. She had missed this so much, had missed sitting there in his arms and listening as he drew in each breath as if to be reassured that this was all real. She loved the man that sat there, his arms wrapped around her. She loved him with all her being, and knew she would never, could never stop. 

Sail on children, sail on by   
Your time has come to shine, all their dreams are on their way   
See how they shine, Oh when you need a friend   
I'm sailing right behind 

For Michael and Maria moments like these were the most special. Moments where they shared something that they couldn't really explain but which was important nonetheless. As they watched their little girl drift off in a land full of dreams both looked up at each other as if in silent communication. A communication expressing how they would never, ever let anything happen to their beautiful little girl who had been created in so much love, and how they would never let each other go because if they did they were sure there hearts would beak into a thousand pieces, pieces they would never be able to put back together. 

Like a bridge over troubled waters   
I will ease your mind   
Like a bridge over troubled waters,   
I will ease your mind.   
I'll ease your mind. 

As Michael and Maria sat there singing their little girl to sleep, and Max, Liz and Alexander Evans were reunited at their own home, Isabel Evans sat quietly by a gravestone lighting candles, tears streaming down her face. The gravestone belonged to Alex Whitman who even in death remained close to her heart. She saw no end to the grief that filled her every day and no end to the love which filled her heart. She regretted so much not letting him in when deep down in her heart she wanted to so badly. She had been scared, so scared that instead she pushed him away pursuing relationships which meant nothing to her rather then pursuing one where she knew she would love and be loved in return. Alex Whitman was the one man who could see through the ice queen facade that she put on, and could see right into her soul and yet she had treated him so badly. She felt awful for that now, felt awful for pushing him away and for finally realising how ready she was to be with him and be loved by him when it was too late. When they had danced at the prom it had been the best night of her life and then she knew she was ready to open up to Alex, but before they'd had a chance to really start a relationship Alex had been murdered and now he was gone. Still she saw him in her dreams, still she felt him with her every day but she would give anything just to touch him again, to feel his arms around her and to look into those soulful eyes and tell him how she truly did love him. 

"I know Isabel." she heard from behind her. Turning round she saw Alex. Tears began to stream down her already flushed face. She knew he wasn't real and that this was probably a figment of her imagination but it seemed whenever she needed him he was right there, in her dreams or when she was awake. 

"I just wish I could've told you. I wish I could've given you a chance." she replied quietly looking at the ground. 

Isabel felt a hand gently touch her cheek. 

"I knew Isabel, I think we both knew how the other felt." 

"I was just so scared." she told him. "You were the first guy who ever saw me, who I really knew I could love and all I did was push you away." She told him in tears. 

"But I was always there Isabel, I was always looking out for you. I never stopped loving you even if you did push me away." 

Isabel wiped her eyes. 

"I still wish..." 

"I know." Alex replied and Isabel immediately felt herself enveloped in a hug. "I'll never stop loving you Isabel Evans." 

"I'll never stop loving you either Alex." Isabel whispered, and then in a heartbeat the sensation ceased and Isabel was left alone in the cemetery, her eyes burning with unshed tears, her heart aching at the loss she felt, though full in the knowledge that love could endure even in death.   


THE END   
  
  


[Prequel][2]

[Want More?][3]

   [1]: mailto:%20sweetshipper@yahoo.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.roswelluk.com/Fiction/Michael_Maria/m-n-m_blossoming.html
   [3]: http://www.roswelluk.com/Fiction/Michael_Maria/index.html



End file.
